


I Turn Around And Everything Has Changed

by Mal_not_Otto



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: ”No..." he whispered softly. His eyes started brimming with unshed tears. He carefully picked her up and just held her close, soon brushing a strand of hair away from her face, "Shelby..  Shelby, come on this isn't funny." He shook her, "get up… Get up!"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I Turn Around And Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Mal here! Quick warning before you read, there is one line where a character has suicidal thoughts.

He ran.

He ran and ran.

He had seen the clone running away. He can go after it later.

Those things never backed down from a fight. It was expecting him. He knew it.

He wasn't running after the clone.

He ran to Her. The lifeless body laying on the floor. Those once bright, mischievous blue eyes were now dull and clouded.

”No..." he whispered softly. His eyes started brimming with unshed tears. He carefully picked her up and just held her close, soon brushing a strand of hair away from her face, "Shelby.. Shelby, come on this isn't funny." He shook her, "get up… Get up!"

But she did nothing. No movement. No sarcastic remark. 

Nothing.

She was gone. 

He let out a loud cry, holding her closer. The lively, sarcastic girl he had loved was now dead in his arms.

_She didn't deserve this._

He looked towards where the clone left. 

He had to find it.

He had to find it before it hurt Laura or Otto.

He looked back at the dead girl in his arms, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for not being there."

He closed her eyes and just looked at her for a few more seconds.

_She looks so peaceful._

He shook his head and carefully set her back down. He had to find the clone.

He picked up the gun nearby and ran. It had to be nearby.

They always waited.

They always tried to catch their target off guard. 

He soon found it. Down the hall. It hadn't noticed him yet.

Best to catch it off guard before it saw him.

He aimed the gun.

 _This is for Shelby, you bastard_.

It started to turn around to face him.

That's when he fired.

He watched as the clone stumbled over and fell down. But it wasn't dead.

He walked over to it.

He wanted to watch it die.

It stared up at him, seeming scared 

A hint of betrayal in its eyes.

_Trying to pretend to be Otto._

"This is what you get," he aimed the gun at its head, "for killing her."

And he shot it. He knelt down next to it.

Blue eyes.

Most of the clones had blue eyes, not just Otto. He was safe somewhere.

Or so Wing thought.

He noticed something on it's collarbone and carefully pulled down the neck of it's shirt.

A scar. 

His heart dropped.

A scar right where Otto had one.

He blinked, hoping he had just imagined it.

"O-oh god…" he stood up, shaking, "NO!"

He stared at Otto's body in disbelief.

He let his anger blind him.

He let his anger cause him to murder his best friend.

He fell onto his knees, letting out a loud cry.

_How was I so stupid?_

He carefully picked up Otto, "I-I'm sorry." He hugged his friend.

He thought about giving up. He thought about just taking the gun and ending it.

But he couldn't.

Those clones were still running around. He wasn't going to give up when those monsters were still alive.

He gently set Otto back down and stood.

 _I'm going to find them_.

He wasn't going to let a single one get away.

He was going to make them pay.


End file.
